


lose me in the sight of you

by hardlystraight



Category: The Female Persuasion - Meg Wolitzer
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mentions of Violence, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlystraight/pseuds/hardlystraight
Summary: Three moments in the 36 hours preceeding and following Zee and Noelle's date.zee was such a lovable character & I was so disappointed that ao3 didn't have a slew of fics about her and noelle ;u; so i wrote my own.
Relationships: Zee Einstat/Noelle Williams
Kudos: 1





	lose me in the sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> _Dance around the living room  
>  Lose me in the sight of you  
> I've seen the red, I've seen the blue  
> Take all of me  
> Deep to where your secrets hide  
> Where we've been a thousand times  
> Swallow every single lie  
> Take all of me_

Zee was blinking, rapidly, because she'd read that it made your eyelids tired and helped you fall asleep easier.

She was horizontal, her head cradled in a memory foam pillow and woolen blankets piled onto her resting body. She was still, except for her eyelids.

Sleep hard to come by as per usual, she thought miserably, turning over the day's events in her head. Just that day a young boy had been hit over the head with a brick and had to see the nurse. He'd refused to say why, just shrugged and bent his head for the nurse, who'd applied an ice pack

Noelle would probably know. Or pretend to, just to make a snide comment about Zee's incompetence. That was another thing she was mulling over; Zee had smiled at her that morning, genially, and receieved an eye roll for her efforts. Who even _does_ that?

The English results from their last standardised test had come back abominably low, so she had to be harder on the students.

Or softer, let them bottom out and realise their mistakes. She didn't know, Teach'n'Reach hadn't told her. It hadn't been in their laminated page of tips and tricks.

She turned on her side, the t-shirt she'd bought from a college production of 'March of the Falsettos' bunching under her arms and exacerbating her discomfort. She reached under her heavy pile of blankets and adjusted it.

Shes blinking again, emptying her mind and taking deep breaths to relax herself enough to sleep. Maybe if she went back to being a paralegal she could stop giving a shit about work after hours.

No, that would be worse, she thought. The grass is always greener and all that. At least she was making a difference, or trying to. Her conscience didn't differentiate. 

With a sigh, she reached a hand into her worn boxers and easily navigated to her clit. Maybe if she could get off, she could relax into the bedding and be blank enough in the mind to knock out.

With her free hand, she lubricated a few fingers and sent them down as well, feeling for a pattern that would make her toes tingle.

Then she let her mind drift to pleasant memories - the long legs of a model she had fucked, ankles delicately crossed behind Zee's back while she was thrust into with a trusty strap on. The choked moans of a straight girl she had regretfully fingered in college, whose noises of pleasure hadn't stopped haunting her. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't be party to experiments, but this one girl had been too much to resist. She had been short, skin the colour of oak wood and a little dry like it, too. Long black hair, plump and excited lips. Curves everywhere. And the _sounds_.

Zee moved on, from hard-muscled butches who had taken her apart, to willowy femmes whom she had taken apart. She saw, in her minds eye, a quick occaision when a girl had eaten her out well enough for her to unthinkingly scream. That had been one of the greater lays of her life, one that hadn't happened more than twice since the girl had been transferred out of Ryland within the next week. Something to do with an arson case.

Strangely, a memory of Noelle found its way in there. Her shaved head and prominent collarbones, her angular body that sat, perfectly, eating yoghurt with a spoon. Zee, unbidden, pictured her eating yoghurt out of the tub with her tongue, then her face pressed to-

Then it was over, she was slightly sweaty and her fingers were working to bring her down, in steps, from the height of pleasure until she was overstimulated. What? Noelle, the counsellor who wouldn't stop giving Zee the stink eye?

She was more relaxed, less fidgeting at least, but it was nearly 20 minutes later. Midnight would be soon.

* * *

With a start, the sound of her alarm brought her to consciousness. She sat up, cold morning air reaching her upper torso and giving her goosebumps.

"Fuck," she mumbled, looking down to her legs and hips, submerged in warmth. Every morning, the 'do I have to move from this position' decision played itself out. In the end, it was always yes. For the kids.

Her favourite T-shirt was clean, that was as good a reason as any to get herself up. Shivering, she padded into the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and made herself a coffee in the kitchen. From the small window, she could see a few cars driving slowly past. They had it worse than she did, she supposed. She didn't have to leave for another fourty-five minutes at least.

When the hot water had heated up, she took a quick shower, drank the rest of her coffee, then pulled on underwear, her dark wash jeans, her crew neck tee that was probably expensive at one point in it's lifetime, but was sold for $3.99 at her local thrift store. Then a long sleeved flannel button down and a sleevless windbreaker, both doing shit all to warm her up whilst her body heat had yet to be absorbed.  
She hastily made a sandwich with whatever was in the fridge - beetroot, leftover guac from last night's takeout, tomato, and some shredded cheese - sealed it, slung her tiny backpack over her shoulders and left the apartment, keys and phone holding familiar weights in her pockets.

The bike trip to school warmed her intermittently, the flush of rage when she was cut off in her lane certainly helping. By the time she was in class, looking over her students once more, she felt a little brighter than when she had woken, taking the task of waking these kids with a sense of optimistic obligation.

* * *

When Zee woke up, the bed was empty. She heard a thump from the other room and slowly came around to full consciousness, remembering the events of the night before with startling clarity. Noelle had been excellent with her tongue, so dextrous and long it had made Zee hoarse.

The coldness of the mattress distracted her from remeniscing - had Noelle left, was she in the bathroom? There were soft sounds from the lounge area, but that might be her trying to sneak into the morning. Well, if Noelle wasn't going to acknowledge it, then she wouldn't either.

Zee held her don't-engage stance for a few minutes, long enough for Noelle to make tracks. She was used to the song and dance after slews of casual hookups. Here, in this apartment even. On this mattress. The memory foam pillow had her back-sleeping posture recognised alongside this position, awake and on her side, scrolling on her phone while she waited out someone in her lounge room.

Finally, needing sustenance, she rose and rubbed her hands quickly over her face to remove any eye-gunk or drool.

In just her sleep tee and a pair of women's briefs, she padded out into the lounge room, blinking at the sight. Noelle was there, hunched over on the couch and a vape pen dangling from her lips. Something warm and tender curled in Zee's gut and she cleared her throat. Noelle didn't startle or speak for a few seconds, breathing a line of smoke from her nostrils before setting the pen down.

"I ..." she began, uncharacteristically unsure, pausing to gather her thoughts. "Thank you, for last night."  
Thank you?

"Thank you?" Zee asked, a chortle escaping as she padded into the kitchen. "Do you always thank people after sex?" Noelle tutted and leaned back into the couch, out of view from the doorway.

"Thanks for ... for letting me stay, I suppose."  
She supposed? It was a strange and immediate realisation on Zee's part that Noelle was severely inexperienced with ... whatever this was. And Zee wasn't. For once, she was the one who knew the proper conduct.

"Do you want coffee or something?" she called, pulling out two mugs. "Tea?"

"Do you have any herbal teas?" Zee opened the corner cabinet, one with a stubborn hinge and read out the labels on a few boxes. Rosemary, dandylion, a mixture that was pretentiously labelled 'womanhood'. Noelle asked for a berry mix, and Zee put the kettle on.

It was quiet then, not tense or awkward from Zee's perspective (in fact quite amusing) but there was a tactile anxiety emitting from the woman in her living room, puffing on her pen and elongated arms folded over her chest. 

Thes stretched, for seconds and then a minute until the kettle upbruptly clicked. In the quiet of the apartment, Zee could hear a startled breath.  
"Going to hotbox my lounge room are you?" She called genially, letting the tea brew while her esspresso maker choked out two shots worth of cheap coffee. There was a beat, then "Shut up," came haltingly, as though Noelle was speaking through the smoke.

That made her laugh.

"You're mocking me, I get it," Noelle said as Zee came precariously into the lounge room, mugs and sugar balanced in her arms.

"I'm not mocking you, I just think it's funny that you're so awkward after having sex with a woman. I can't imagine you like this with men."

"I'm not," Noelle admitted, sipping on her tea and grimacing.

"Well, you're too good for me to be the first girl you've been with."

"You're not." Zee took a sip of her own drink, too used to the shitty texture to make the same face Noelle was at hers. But wait-

"I don't stay with the women." Noelle said, putting it together for her. "At their house. I don't stay." Zee felt the warmth and tenderness start up again, and she boldly placed her legs in Noelle's lap.

"Why are you here, then?" she asked, gentler.  
The silence returned, less tense now, and Noelle placed her cup on the coffee table before them, seemingly giving up on the drink, and placed her hands on Zee's rectangular calves.

"I don't know," she murmured, tracing the downy hair on the legs before her. "I dont know."

"That's okay," said Zee, taking another sip of her coffee. Then it was quiet, the comfortable kind. Just the sound of their shared breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> please write more fics for The Female Persuasion ... tag me in em too. it's a lot to ask ... all these years later but .... please ......


End file.
